


Life Comes Upon Us

by EclipseBorn



Series: Minty Freshness [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, exploring oneself, inside Connor’s mind, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseBorn/pseuds/EclipseBorn
Summary: Connor first thoughts upon being activated for the first time.





	Life Comes Upon Us

Life.

A small word.

An even bigger premise.

All are born with an innate sense of personal existence. All, from the youngest boy to the oldest woman, know who they are. If they do not, they are free to question and explore it. Finding oneself was a popular theme in human media.

Androids were not alive. They did not question or explore their identities, for they had no identity. Only a serial number and a job designation. They simply  _were_.

Connor simply  _was_.

Since before the first time it opened its eyes, in the CyberLife Labs, it knew its role, its job, its singular purpose. It was designed as a specialised Android to assist the police in android-relates cases. It’s appearance, voice and standard personality were all created in such a fashion to ease integration with humans and to help soothe malcontents when they accused it of stealing their jobs.

Connor has taken nothing from no one. It is simply doing what it was created to do.

It is not alive.

It is  _not_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I gotta do my bit for my boy


End file.
